wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Андуин Ринн
| status = Жив *Ланден (Пра-пра прадед) *Адамант (пра прадед, мёртв) и Вариа (пра прабабушка, неизвестно) *Ллейн (дедушка, мёртв) *Тария (бабушка, мертва) *Вариан (отец, мёртв) *Tиффин (мать, мертва) | mentors = Велен *Вариан Ринн *Джайна Праудмур *Болвар Фордрагон *Валира Сангвинар }}Король Андуин Ллейн РиннLands of Conflict, 46 является правящим королём Штормграда и сыном легендарного героя людей Вариана Ринна. Побеждая сомнения и оскорбления, нанесенные ему в юности, Андуин стал символом Штормграда , как и его отец. Его вдохновляют идеи Тралла и деятельность его отца в Азероте . Он также испытал влияние действий Смертоклыла и философии Пандарии во время войны Альянса и Орды. Во время этой войны, Андуин очень хотел заключения мира. Постоянный конфликт, терзающий его родину, который он наблюдал в юности и продолжившийся в дальнейшем, когда мир отказывался его слушать, принудили его отстаивать своё мнение в битве, как делал и его отец. Ему дали имя в честь двух выдающихся людей в истории Штормграда: легендарного Андуина Лотара и его деда, Короля Ллейна . Биография Во время спокойных лет, наступивших после окончания Второй войны, король Вариан Ринн женился на юной и прекрасной Тиффин Эллериан по договору между их родителями. Вскоре у них родился сын, которого назвали Андуином в честь Лотара. Когда принц Артас Менетил посетил Штормград, ему показали новорожденного, который обхватил его за палец. После Третьей войны Вариану предложили сотрудничать с Траллом, возглавившим Новую Орду. Король колебался, и Андуин убедил его хотя бы встретиться с правителем орков и выслушать его, несмотря на возражения леди Катраны Престор . Вариан отправился в Терамор, чтобы обсудить отношения Альянса и Орды с Джайной Праудмур, которая была знакома с Траллом. По дороге туда он был похищен Братством Справедливости, участники которого узнали о его поездке от шпиона, живущего в Штормграде. После похищения Вариана Болвар Фолдрагон стал правящим лордом и дал клятву найти и спасти Вариана любой ценой. Леди Престор стала королевским советником и убедила Болвара короновать юного Андуина, которому недавно исполнилось десять лет. Фактическая власть должна была оставаться в руках Фордрагона до возвращения Вариана или достижения Андуином совершеннолетия. World of Warcraft Пришло время, когда в Штормграде состоялась великая церемония в честь возвращения короля. Но Вариан, который вернулся на трон, был высокомерным, легкомысленным и очарованным Катраной Престор. Жителям Штормграда сообщили, что короля удалось выкупить у Братства Справедливости, и для пополнения казны вводился новый налог. Вариан, однако, совсем не интересовался государственными делами и продолжал растрачивать деньги королевства. Андуин был опечален тем, как изменился его отец. Несколько дней спустя в Штормград прибыл король Магни Бронзобород, который решил обсудить с Варианом и Болваром военную кампанию против дворфов Черного Железа и орков. По совету леди Престор Вариан отказался отправлять войска на помощь дворфам Стальгорна. Магни был разочарован тем, как легко Вариан согласился исполнить волю Катраны, и его бесчестным поведением. По пути к Подземному поезду Магни встретился с Андуином, который рассказал королю дворфов, что с его отцом происходит что-то странное. Вскоре Андуин решил потренироваться в стрельбе вместе со своим отцом и спросил Вариана, как он был похищен Братством Справедливости. Он начал расспрашивать, как Вариан позже попал к нагам, и отец ответил ему, что не помнит никаких деталей своего прошлого до своего спасения. Король решил наградить сына за его успехи в стрельбе, и в качестве награды Андуин попросил, чтобы расследование похищения продолжилось. Позже Андуин отправился на прогулку по сельской местности за Штормградом вместе с Варианом, Болваром и Катраной. Андуин умолял отца обратить внимание на проблемы королевства. Но прежде чем юный принц смог убедить его, его лошадь вдруг взбрыкнула. Он потерял контроль и чуть не свалился с уступа, но Вариан успел поймать его. Андуин, обняв отца, отбросил все сомнения по его поводу. Король начал рассказывать о том, что при прикосновении к сыну вспомнил часть своего прошлого, но леди Престор коснулась его и поведала, насколько она была поражена его благородством. Болвар заметил, что Вариан слишком сблизился с Катраной и потерял честь и уважение к другим. Ему захотелось разобраться во всех тайнах, которые окутывали похищение и возвращение короля. Однажды второй Вариан, окруженный новыми друзьями, прошел через врата Штормграда. Катрана в спешке собрала солдат, но король сказал ей, что она не имеет права управлять ими. Сбежав в крепость, второй Вариан, известный теперь под именем Ло'Гош, объявил, что маскарад закончен, и назвал леди Престор настоящим именем – Ониксия. Логово Ониксии Ониксия приняла облик дракона и превратила нескольких стражников в драконоидов, после чего Ло'Гош и его спутники вступили в битву. Прибытие Болвара Фордрагона и Андуина Ринна помогло им в сдерживании драконов, но Ониксия вскоре убила Реджинальда Винздора. Ло'Гош крикнул своему двойнику, что тот угрожает стабильности королевства, а Альянс из-за него почти лишился моста Тандола. Двойник ответил, что только теперь начал сопротивляться магии Ониксии и вернул контроль над своими действиями. Андуин, удивленный присутствию двух отцов, призвал их прекратить спор и сражаться против Ониксии. Та схватила Андуина и телепортировалась в своё логово вместе с ним. Огорченный потерей сына, Ло'Гош объявил своим друзьям и союзникам, что последнее сражение произойдет в Логове Ониксии. Оказавшись в логове, Андуин сумел распутать веревки, которым был связан, и ускользнуть от стражи. Он спрятался в небольшой расщелине, где драконы не могли добраться до него. Когда два Вариана во главе отряда воинов вошли в пещеру, Ониксия схватила Андуина и взлетела. Она угрожала убить заложника, если Вариан не отдаст ей Штормград. Андуин крикнул, чтобы отец не поддавался на угрозы, и Ло'Гош согласился сразиться и умереть вместе с сыном, если так будет нужно. Он метнул кинжал в коготь Ониксии, и она не смогла удержать Андуина. Тот начал падать с большой высоты, но Бролл Медвежья Шкура принял облик ворона и перехватил его в воздухе. Теперь, когда Андуин был в безопасности, армия Штормграда вступила в битву. После долгого сражения, в котором пострадали бойцы обеих сторон, Ониксия начала сплетать заклинание, которое убьет Вариана. Однако, оба Вариана готовы были пожертвовать собой, и заклинание, получившее две цели, разрушилось, а два Вариана слились в одного. Ониксия в отчаянии попыталась испепелить своего врага огнем, но Вариан быстро добрался до неё и насадил на свой меч. После смерти Ониксии Вариан воссоединился со своим сыном и друзьями, обещая, что каждого из них ждет достойная награда за благородные поступки, и Штормград сможет возродиться с новой надеждой на будущее. Встреча В Тераморе Вариан всё-таки побывал в Тераморе, и Джайна Праудмур уговорила его встретиться с вождем Траллом, чтобы они обсудили ослабление напряженности между Альянсом и Ордой. Однако, Вариан всё ещё помнил о том, как орки разрушили Штормград во время Первой войны, и не доверял им достаточно, чтобы стать союзниками. Его устраивало и то, что Штормград и Орда больше не находятся в состоянии открытой Орды, а к объявлению перемирия король относился с неохотой. Однако, он всё равно присутствовал на встрече, потому что Андуин и Валира заявили, что союз между людьми и орками может привести к процветанию королевства. Гнев Короля-Лича После пробуждения Короля-лича войско Плети напало на Штормград, и Вариан с Болваром выступили на защиту города. Сперва Вариан хотел отправить сына в безопасное место, но мгновение спустя вурдалак напал на него сзади, и Андуин метнул в него кинжал, чем спас отца от гибели. Позже Болвар приказал Андуину забраться на вершину башни и стрелять в нежить из лука. Защитники Штормграда одержали победу, и Вариан объявил, что войско Альянса, возглавляемое Болваром, отправился к Нордсколу. Андуин был опечален расставанием с Болваром и грядущей войной. Отец успокоил его, сказав, что после смерти Короля-лича наступит долгожданный мир. Через несколько недель после поражения Артаса Менетила началась война против Кошмара, и Андуин стал одной из его жертв. Он никак не мог проснуться и был вынужден встретиться со своими самыми ужасными кошмарами. Раскол: прелюдия к Катаклизму Андуин долго мечтал о наступлении мира, чтобы невинные перестали погибать из-за войн и стихийных бедствий. Из-за этого у него происходили разногласия с Варианом, который был агрессивным человеком, готовым вести Штормград в новые конфликты и войны. Хотя Андуин опасался вспышек гнева своего отца, он понимал, что тот желает защитить интересы всего Альянса и несет тяжелое бремя лидера, вынужденного принимать непростые решения. Принц знал, что когда-нибудь это бремя ляжет на него. Он также нелегко перенёс известия о смерти Болвара. Хотя его навыки стрельбы из лука и метания кинжалов возросли до превосходного уровня, Андуин не обладал талантами к военному делу или использованию тяжелого вооружения. Вариан хотел, чтобы он стал настоящим воином. Но принц оставался сострадательным и понятливым юношей, который желал мира и спасения жизней. Хотя отец и не считал это слабостью, он называл сына слишком мягким. Король позволял Андуину проводить много времени в Тераморе под присмотром Джайны, пока сам пытался выяснить, как бороться со вспышками гнева, унаследованными со времен сражений на арене. Джайна подарила юному принцу камень возвращения, который был создан специально для него, чтобы Андуин мог в любое время перенестись в её гостиную.thumb|338px|Андуин смотрит на Окаменевшего Магни Вскоре Андуин попал в Стальгорн в роли штормградского дипломата. Хотя сперва приц решил, что отец отправил его сюда для помощи дворфам в это тревожное время, позже он узнал, что Вариан надеялся, что пребывание среди дворфов ожесточит его сына. В Стальгорне Андуин обнаружил своё истинное призвание – стать жрецом Света, и это идеально подходило сострадательному и вдумчивому молодому человеку. Там же принц стал свидетелем первых разрушений, вызванных Катаклизмом, когда землетрясения вызвали настоящий хаос на территории горного Каз Модана, и погиб Аэрин, его близкий друг. Чтобы узнать причины землетрясений, король Магни вместе с небольшой группой отправился в залы, лежащие под городом и называемым Старым Стальгорном. Там он прочитал заклинание с каменных табличек, найденных в Ульдуаре, и превратился в алмазную статую. Андуин присутствовал при этом, являясь представителем Штормграда, и он был единственным человеком среди дворфов и гномов, спустившихся сюда вместе с королем. Возможно, он стал также первым человеком, увидевшим все красоты Старого Стальгорна. Во время похорон Магни Андуин впервые увидел многих знаменитых героев, включая Тиранду Шелест Ветра, Малфуриона Ярость Бури и Нобундо. После окаменения Магни в Стальгорн вернулась Мойра Тауриссан, намеренная претендовать на престол. Опираясь на могущество клана Черного Железа, она правила столицей с высокомерием и жестокостью. Она взяла в заложники всех жителей города, включая принца Андуина. Он сумел спастись, использовав камень возвращения, который подарила ему Джайна. В Тераморе он встретился с Бейном Кровавое Копыто, который как раз решил посетить город. Они долго разговаривали, обсуждая проблемы, с которыми им пришлось столкнуться, будучи сыновьями правителей. Благодаря Бейну Андуин понял многое о различиях между добром и злом и о том, что значит быть лидером. Принц решил подарить Бейну булаву под названием Страхолом – фамильную реликвию Бронзобородов, наполненную целительными силами. Андуин сказал, что оружие выбрало Бейна, как когда-то выбрало его самого. Андуин узнал, что его отец вместе с восемнадцатью оперативниками ШРУ отправился в Стальгорн, чтобы освободить город и убить Мойру Тауриссан. Он попросил Джайну создать портал и вошел в него, чтобы убедить Вариана пощадить Мойру. Он успел как раз вовремя – король Штормграда готов был казнить дворфийку. Андуин прервал отца и сказал, что ему следует помочь Мойре стать лучшим правителем. Хотя она и была тираном, захватившим жителей города в заложники, она по-прежнему оставалась законной наследницей престола, и её убийство поставило бы под вопрос преемственность власти в Стальгорне, что стало бы причиной ещё больших разрушений и хаоса. Если она останется жива, то благодаря ей и её сыну все кланы дворфов смогут объединиться. Вариан помедлил, но согласился с сыном и сказал Мойре, что если она хочет быть правителем дворфов и объединить кланы, ей придется заслужить корону и уважение своего народа. Чтобы мнения всех кланов учитывались, Вариан решил создать Совет Трех Молотов. Отец и сын обнялись и примирились, а жители Стальгорна рукоплескали мудрому решению Вариана. Катаклизм Предполагалось, что Андуин не пойдёт по стопам своего отца и не станет воином Штормграда. Вместо этого он может стать жрецом, так как чувствует сильную связь со Светом. Это решение поддерживает "дядя" и друг Андуина, Король Магни Бронзобород. Он подарил Андуину булаву Страхолом. Волчье Сердце Вариан и Андуин отправились в Дарнас на совет Альянса и прибыли к середине банкета. Вариан сразу же начал обвинять Генна Седогрива и других представителей Гилнеаса в том, что они отказались помогать Альянсу во время Третьей войны. Пока между королями шел спор, Малфурион заметил, что Велен проявил интерес к юному принцу. Когда Вариан ушел в свою гостевую комнату, Андуин остался позади и заговорил с Веленом о Свете. Их беседа была прервана личными стражниками принца, которые потребовали, чтобы он отправился в гостевые комнаты вместе с ними. Ночью пророк медитировал в храмовых садах, и Андуин подошел к нему и спросил, когда продолжится их беседа. Андуин долго обдумывал свой разговор с Веленом и был уверен, что Свет имеет на него планы, но он знал, что чрезмерная опека отца станет помехой. Он подошел к Вариану и заявил, что хочет покинуть его, чтобы идти по пути, избранному Светом. Почувствовав, что отец не хочет выслушивать его доводы, Андуин собирался уйти, и Вариан, охваченный гневом и отчаянием, схватил его руку, причинив боль. Несмотря на любовь к отцу, Андуин испугался его. Вариан предложил Андуину обучаться у архиепископа Бенедикта, лишь бы он оставался в Штормграде, но принц ответил, что учения Бенедикта - не то, что ему требуется, и что он должен быть в другом месте с пророком Веленом. Услышав последнее слово отца, Андуин попрощался и направился к храмовым садам, чтобы сообщить Велену о своём решении. Убедившись в том, что юный принц уверен в своём выборе, Велен предложил стать учеником и заметил, что его ждет величайшее будущее в Свете. После битвы за Ясеневый лес Андуин отправил Вариану сообщение, что вернётся в Штормград, когда его путешествие с Веленом завершится. Урок Провидца Когда беженцы из людских селений начали собираться вокруг Экзодара после наступления Катаклизма, Андуин пребывал среди них, предлагая свою помощь и исцеляя больных. Несмотря на его доброту, многие беженцы невзлюбили его за особые отношения с его наставником Веленом, которого они желали увидеть. Когда принц спросил у пророка, почему он не предупредил никого о Катаклизме, Велен показал ему видение о далёком мире, разрушенном Пылающим Легионом, и объяснил, что, несмотря на все ужасы Смертокрыла и Катаклизма, война против демонов гораздо опаснее. В ту ночь Андуину привиделась вселенная, полностью разорённая Пылающим Легионом, и внезапно появившиеся создания Света спасли его от темноты, сказав, что каждая жизнь – целая вселенная. Прошло несколько недель, и между беженцами и дренеями Экзодара росло напряжение. Андуин обвинил своего наставника в слишком большом количестве внимания, уделяемого Пылающему Легиону, когда следовало сосредоточиться на насущных проблемах. Когда беженцы начали бунт, и стражники напали на них, Андуин бросился к Велену, умоляя его остановить ненужные убийства. Пророк понял, что отвлекся от современного мира и его потребностей, слишком сосредоточившись на будущем. Прекратив битву, он сказал Андуину, что однажды тот станет могущественным жрецом и мудрым правителем. Андуину хотелось бы, чтобы его отец слышал эти слова. Кровь наших Отцов Андуин вернулся в Штормград во время празднования Дня памяти и, войдя в тронный зал, увидел, как Вариан кричит на толпу знати. Принц, разочарованный, что его отец так и не смог обуздать свой вспыльчивый характер, не стал говорить с ним и ушел. Однако, вскоре они встретились из-за архиепископа Бенедикта, который позвал их к могиле Тиффин, матери Андуина, которая находилась на штормградском кладбище. Воспоминания о любви к Тиффин заставили развеяться разногласия между отцом и сыном. Вариан извинился, что был слеп и не замечал, что Андуин уже стал мужчиной. Он признал, что сын гораздо сильнее его благодаря любви, и отдал ему медальон жены, который хранил все эти годы. Воссоединение семьи было прервано появлением убийц, принадлежащих культу Сумеречного Молота, которые следили за ними до кладбища и хотели разобраться с двумя угрозами разом. Вариан сражался своим мечом, пока Андуин стрелял из лука и призывал силы Света, чтобы защитить их. Но последний культист смог призвать могучего драконида перед своей смертью, и это существо преодолело защиту Вариана и практически убило его. Андуин создал магический барьер вокруг умирающего отца и развеял защитное заклинание, которым была наделена броня драконида. Вариан из последних сил сделал удар и прикончил его. Умирая, король сказал сыну, что любит его и гордится им. Маркус Джонатан и Джайна, прибывшие вскоре, хотели отвести Андуина в безопасное место, но он отказался оставить отца. Воззвав к Свету в молитве, он наполнил тело Вариана божественной энергией и спас ему жизнь. Тем вечером Вариан вышел перед всем городом в честь Дня памяти и произнёс речь. Он заявил, что в прошлом правители полагались на силу и сталь, но пришло время отложить мечи и стать целителями, а не воинами – теми, кто чинит, а не ломает. Андуин наблюдал за отцом с гордостью и любовью. Катаклизм Когда Вариан собирал флот для нападения на Сумеречное нагорье, с постройкой кораблей возникли задержки. Он отправил сына в доки, чтобы тот вдохновил работников на трудовые подвиги и напомнил им о том, что они делают это ради светлого будущего. Андуина сопровождал герой Альянса, и вместе они посетили флот и помогли собрать потерянные детали, с которыми возникла суматоха. Майор стражи Самуэльсон также приказал допросить рабочих о том, что они знают о культе Сумеречного Молота, участники которого взбудоражили весь город. Тем временем Андуин вспомнил, что недавно один фермер пожаловался, что у него пропадают коровы. Хотя Вариан обещал провести расследование, у стражи не хватало времени. После доков Андуин отправился на эту ферму, расположенную к северу от города. Фермер сообщил, что за похитителями остается след из коровьих внутренностей, но он сам боится идти по нему. Андуин, сопровождаемый героем, храбро идёт по следу и находит зловещий алтарь, на котором явно проводятся ритуалы. На принца нападают культисты Сумеречного Молота, но герою удается защитить его. У алтаря Андуин находит медальон, на котором изображены перекрещенные топор и молот. Он решает выяснить, что означает этот символ.thumb|296px|Андуин во время Катаклизма Вскоре из порта пропадает партия взрывчатки, и Андуину кажется, что Самуэльсон намеренно пытается затормозить ход расследования. Он предположил, что майор что-то знает про Сумеречный Молот и не хочет ни с кем делиться славой. Принц направился в штаб-квартиру ШРУ и изучил досье майора. Однако, в досье нет никаких сведений о культе, что Андуину кажется подозрительным. Он нашел также полный список украденной взрывчатки и кулон с похожим символом. Принц поручает герою продолжить расследование и узнать подробности у Матиаса Шоу, а сам возвращается в крепость, чтобы найти Самуэльсона. Вскоре герой находит улики, подтверждающие, что майор служит культу Сумеречного Молота, и, войдя в крепость, разоблачает его. Самуэльсон подтверждает, что это правда, и кидается на короля с кинжалом в руке. Андуин успевает защитить отца заклинанием щита и этим спасает его. Вариан атакует его своим мечом Шаламейном, но майор отскакивает и призывает сумеречную энергию. Это превращает его в Безликого, и стражникам с трудом удаётся одержать победу над слугой Древних Богов. Приливы Войны Продолжая обучение Свету среди дренеев, Андуин при помощи магического зеркала оставался на связи с Джайной, которую называл тетей. Как-то раз они обсуждали его исследования, и Джайне необходимо было отправиться на встречу с Траллом. Принц предупредил, чтобы она действовала осторожно и передал приветствие бывшему вождю Орды. Как только Андуин узнал о нападении на Терамор, он сразу же вернулся домой, зная, что Джайна прибудет сюда, если пережила разрушение города. К его радости правительница Терамора выжила, но оставалась непривычно жесткой, когда он обнял её. Ответив, почему он находится в столице, Андуин молчал, пока отец и Джайна обсуждали грядущую войну. Как только Джайна заявила об уничтожении всех орков, Андуин окликнул её, и в его голосе смешались боль, удивление и ужас. Когда Вариан ответил, что Альянс не должен бросаться в войну, а Андуин добавил, что не каждый участник Орды согласен с решением Гарроша использовать мана-бомбу для взрыва города, Джайна разозлилась. Она обругала отца и сына, назвав их доверчивыми детьми, и извинилась за то, что долгие годы поощряла их наивность. Джайна добавила, что они дураки, и отвернулась, чтобы уйти, пока Вариан и Андуин звали её и умоляли вернуться. Ночью отец и сын долго разговаривали о том, как сильно ненависть может изменить человека. Андуин сказал, что понимает, почему Альянсу должен сражаться против Орды, но не хотел стать похожим на Джайну и наполнить своё сердце ненавистью. Позже Андуин, Вариан и Бролл Медвежья Шкура наблюдали за строительством новых кораблей Альянса в бухте у Штормграда. Принца охватили сомнения, что у ночных эльфов получится броситься сквозь блокаду Орды. Бролл и король заверили его, что ночные эльфы делают всё возможное и что ни одна жертва не будет забыта. Андуин понимал, что никак не может помочь им, и удивился, почему Орда напала на Терамор с помощью мана-бомбы. Он заметил, что Орда даже не проверила перед атакой, прошла ли эвакуация жителей. Вариан опустил руку на плечо сына и сказал, что хотел бы найти ответ на вопрос, почему некоторые совершают ужасные поступки. Андуин спросил, одержит ли победу Гаррош, если Альянс не опустится до его уровня, и Вариан с Броллом заверили его, что этого никогда не случится, пока они оба живы. Последнее, что интересовало принца – станет ли Джайне когда-нибудь лучше, и отец ответил, что надеется на это. На встрече лидеров Альянса Андуин рассказал, что Джайна была в Тераморе, когда Гелбин Меггакрут спросил, побывал ли кто-то там после взрыва. Гелбин, обрадованный, что она выжила, поинтересовался, почему она не присутствует на сегодняшней встрече. Вариан ответил, что она слишком нетерпелива, чтобы сотрудничать с ними, и борется с Ордой собственными методами. Королю удалось убедить всех участников совета принять его план нападения на Оргриммар. Позже Андуин и Вариан выступили с пламенными речами и напомнили Альянсу, что они сразятся с Ордой ради справедливости, а не убийства. Они воплотят в себе все идеалы Альянса и одержат победу на своих условиях. В конце речи Андуин призвал Свет, чтобы благословить всех, кто отправлялся на войну. Поскольку король возглавил войско Штормграда, Андуин стал правителем в его отсутствие, и два дренея-воздаятеля охраняли его. Туманы Пандарии Андуин отправился в плавание на королевском корабле под названием Авангард, и на них напал южный флот Орды. Во время морского сражения адмирал Тейлор послал принца в трюм, где тот чувствовал беспокойство и не мог помочь раненым солдатам. Флагман сел на мель у загадочной земли, окутанной густыми туманами – Пандарии. Герои Альянса, которые прибыли в Нефритовый лес, были отправлены на поиск Белой пешки – кодового имени, которое дали Андуину ради секретности. Как только вода начала заполнять трюм, принц покинул корабль и вышел на берег. Когда хозены начали преследовать его, пандарен по имени Жэнь Белая Лапа спас принца. Альянс узнал о местонахождение Андуина с помощью видения, дарованного особым отваром пандаренов. После прибытия поддержки Андуин помог Жэню справиться с лихорадкой и начал искать больше информации о Вечноцветущем доле. Специальные агенты ШРУ должны были вернуть принца домой, но он отказался, желая увидеть священные воды дола и изучить их целительные силы. Он использовал заклинания Света, чтобы освободиться из-под стражи.thumb|Андуин в Пандарии Однако, вскоре Андуин был захвачен авангардом Орды и доставлен на Холм Грукин, где генерал Назгрим сразу же узнал его. К счастью, ему удалось ускользнуть от похитителей во время битвы у Змеиного Сердца. Он примкнул к семье торговца, которая ехала на запад в Красарангские джунгли. Прибыв в Дозор Чжу, он познакомился с Мэй Днище Бочки. Мэй рассказала ему об Ордене Журавлиного Крыла, и Андуин, прислушавшись к её советам, отправился в Храм Красного Журавля и попросил о встрече с Чи-Цзи. Вместе с монахами он обучался у Красного Журавля, но продлилось это недолго – Ша Отчаяния напал на храм. Андуин успел сбежать в Убежище Журавлиного Крыла и, найдя себе помощников среди авантюристов Альянса и Орды, вернулся в храм, чтобы освободить его от Ша Отчаяния и его порождений. В будущем Андуин добрался до Храма Белого Тигра, расположенного на Вершине Кунь-Лай, где Альянс и Орда доказывали Сюэню, Небожителю этого храма, что достойны войти в Вечноцветущий дол. Служитель солнца Дезко, который также прибыл сюда, был впечатлен Андуином и сказал, что видит, почему его вождь Бейн относится к принцу с таким почтением. Андуин и Дезко присутствовали у врат, когда Сюэнь и остальные Небожители открыли проход в Вечноцветущий дол. Вместе с другими участниками Альянса Андуин отправился в Святилище Семи Звезд. Со временем могу, накопившие достаточно сил, напали на Золотой Лотос и других защитников дола. Андуин находился среди воинов Лотоса и призывал энергию Света, чтобы не позволить могу войти в Дворец Могу'шан. Высадка После создания Львиного лагеря на берегу Красарангских джунглей Андуин воссоединился со своим отцом. Он пытался убедить Вариана, что война отравит земли Пандарии, но король отвечал, что будет сражаться с Ордой не из ненависти, а во имя любви. Вариан попросил сына довериться ему и оказать поддержку. Андуин и Вариан решили работать вместе, чтобы защитить Пандарию. Когда до них дошли известия, что Тиранда Шелест Ветра и следопыты эльфов наткнулись на отряд орды у Храма Красного Журавля, Андуин сказал отцу, что в храме, который только восстанавлиется от влияния Ша, нельзя позволить сражаться. Вариан почувствовал, что Гаррош пытается увести Альянс от берега, и попытался разобраться в ситуации с небольшим отрядом героев Альянса. Андуин полностью доверился отцу с решением проблем.thumb|263px|Андуин в плену Позже Вариан отправил Андуина к Джайне, чтобы обсудить с ней изгнание эльфов крови из Даларана, поскольку Похитители Солнца служат Орде и представляют серьёзную угрозу во время военной кампании. Джайна отказалась, заявив, что желает сохранить в Даларане нейтралитет. Несмотря на её ненависть к Гаррошу, Даларан мог бы повлиять на заключение мира в будущем. Внутри города магов Альянс и Орда могли бы показать, чтобы способны сотрудничать и доверять друг другу. В Святилище Семи Звезд Андуин узнал, что Лига Исследователей вернулась из экспедиции в Могуцзя и привезла с собой образец Ша для изучения. Этому образцу удалось освободиться и осквернить нескольких солдат Альянса, находившихся в святилище. Андуин вместе с героями, не затронутыми порчей, очищает солдат от порчи. Вскоре лидеры народов Альянса собрались на совет, чтобы обсудить плюсы и минусы использования энергии Ша в своих интересах. Андуин и Саранья Небесная Глефа, друид ночных эльфов, направились в Руины клана Корун, где обнаружили Божественный Колокол и переместили его в Дарнас. Орде удалось похитить артефакт с помощью Похитителей Солнца, и Джайна Праудмур, охваченная злобой, изгнала эльфов крови из Даларана. После этого Андуин присутствовал при разговоре Джайны и Вариана, где она сообщила, что Кирин-Тор встал на сторону Альянса. Однако, после её поступка не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы эльфы крови присоединились к Альянсу, хотя соответствующие переговоры были запланированы. Узнав, что Орда заполучила Божественный Колокол, Андуин сразу же приступил к поиску того, что сможет противостоять его могуществу. Он узнал о существовании Молота гармонии, последним известным владельцем которого был Король обезьян. Правитель хозенов находится в Гробнице Завоевателей, где давным-давно он и могу, напавшие на него, застыли в нефрите. Согласно легенде, Король обезьян и Нефритовый полководец сражались, и во время поединка они оба превратились в нефритовые статуи. Андуин применил заклинание, чтобы освободить хозена из нефритового пленения, но Нефритовый полководец также оказался на свободе. После сражения с полководцем Король обезьян пообещал за три разгаданные загадки рассказать, где находится Молот гармонии – древний артефакт, которые пандарены использовал в далеком прошлом для противостояния Божественному Колоколу могу. Когда загадки были решены, хозен поведал, что молот был разделен на несколько частей, которые спрятали в далеких уголках Пандарии. Андуин отправился на поиски и в конце концов объединил артефакт. Вскоре Альянс узнал, что войска Орды были замечены у Крыла императора, и все ожидали, что Гаррош наконец испытает силу Божественного Колокола. Зная, что время подходит к концу, Андуин взял Молот гармонии и в одиночку отправился туда, чтобы остановить вождя Орды. В Крыле императора он стал свидетелем того, как Гаррош ударил по Колоколу, и это превратило в Ша множество воинов Кор'крона. Андуин вмешался и пытался убедить орка не использовать артефакт могу. Но Гаррош не слушал его и воззвал к своим войскам, требуя, чтобы они поглотили энергию Колокола и научились управлять ей, но все они просто превратились в Ша. Андуин использует Молот гармонии и обращает хаос, призванный Божественным Колоколом, в чистую энергию созидания, которая оглушает Гарроша. Но вождю Орды удалось восстановиться, и он с силой ударил по бесполезному теперь Колоколу, уничтожая его. Обломки артефакта обрушились на юного принца и переломали его кости. Гаррош решил, что Андуин погиб, и покинул Крыло императора, но в теле принца по-прежнему билась жизнь. Он был доставлен в Львиный лагерь, где Джайна и Вариан в ярости пообещали, что Гаррош заплатит за это. Хотя король отправил гонца за Веленом, Андуина исцелили пандаренские ткачи туманов. Властелин Грома Монахи исцелили Андуина, но ему пришлось несколько недель восстанавливаться после травм. Несмотря на возражения своего отца, он решил продолжить путешествие, чтобы общаться с новыми людьми. Он добрался до Сокрытой лестницы и остановился в таверне «В туманах», где его охраняли стражники Альянса и служитель солнца Дезко. Там он познакомился с Гневионом и много времени проводил с ним, играя в пандаренскую настольную игру и разговаривая. Они обсудили Лэй Шэня, Властелина Грома, и его правление, но не нашли общего языка в вопросе, стоит ли уважать его за то, каким жестоким тираном он был. Андуин не одобрял жестокость и беспощадность, а Гневион называл его слишком мягким. Хотя принц и понимает, что не должен доверять загадочному черному дракону, он заинтересовался им. Когда Гневион отдал герою, выполнявшему его поручения, Корону Небес, Андуин предупредил его, что следует подумать дважды перед использованием этого камня. Когда герой вернулся с сердцем Властелина Грома, Андуин сразу почувствовал холодок внутри себя. Гневион забрал сердце и съел его, заставив принца передернуться от отвращения. Позже Андуин говорит, что не верит тем видениям, которые наблюдал Гневион, и тот отвечает, что не верить ему – мудрое решение. Вневременной Остров Когда Вневременный остров появился у восточного берега Пандарии, Андуин отправился туда вместе с двумя телохранителями. Его заметили недалеко от турнирной площадки Небожителей, где он разговаривал с Кайрозом, Хранителем истории Чо и Гневионом. Андуин заметил, что на этом острове время замерло, и спросил, что могло стать причиной этого. Кайроз ответил, что пытается найти ответ на этот вопрос. Осада Оргриммара Вместе с другими правителями Альянса Андуин присутствовал на совете, образовавшемся сразу после поражения Гарроша Адского Крика. Когда Вариан повернулся к лидерам Альянса, Джайна Праудмур посоветовала ему уничтожить Орду. Варианthumb|268px|Андуин во время Осады Оргриммара приказал своим воинам направиться в сторону Орды вместе с ним, и Андуин с возмущением спросил, что он собирается делать. Вариан ответил, что сделает то, что должен делать король. Принц стал свидетелем того, как его отец договорился о перемирии. Военные Преступления К тому времени, когда начался суд на Гаррошем и собрались лидеры народов Азерота, Андуин уже прибыл в Храм Белого Тигра. Поговорив с отцом, он отошел к своему учителю, пророку Велену. Позже он присутствовал на ужине, организованном на Аметистовом утесе. Когда начался первый день суда, выяснилось, что Андуин пригласил Гневиона. Когда принц услышал обвинения, предъявленные Гаррошу, он пожалел Бейна, выбранного его защитником. Когда таурен и Тиранда Шелест Ветра закончили свои речи, Андуин хотел подойти к Бейну, но отец усадил его так, чтобы он не мог видеть бывшего вождя Орды. Он был шокирован после первого видения, показанного Тирандой, об орках и дренеях на Дреноре. Хотя он и был знаком с историей, он даже не представлял, что война была настолько жестокой. Когда Велен, ставший первым свидетелем, вернулся на своё место, Андуин вышел на прогулку с Гневином и обсуждал с ним планы обвинения. Андуин спросил черного дракона, считает ли тот его другом. Ответ Гневиона был положительным. Во втором чтении принц смотрел видения, показанные Келантиром Кровавым Клинком и Франдисом Фарли, а также реакции Халдарона Светлое Крыло и Сильваны Ветрокрылой на них. Ему понравилось мужество, проявленное Келантиром. На второй день судебного разбирательства Андуина вызвали в роли четвертого свидетеля. Он пересказал события, произошедшие на встрече в Тераморе, и то, как остановил Гарроша при использовании Божественного Колокола. Он сказал, что не вмешался сразу же, потому что боялся повредить Иши. Вопросы, заданные Бейном, привели к тому, что принц заявил, что не хочет отомстить бывшему вождю Орды за события с Колоколом. Под конец своего выступления он сказал, что верит, что Гаррош сможет измениться. Андуин отправился на обед и встретил там Верису Ветрокрылую. Он сказал эльфийке, что понимает её гнев, а она ответила, что понимает его решение. После этого Андуина позвали Тажань Чжу и Бейн, которые сообщили, что Гаррош желается встретиться с юным принцем. Андуин согласился и убедил отца довериться ему. Гаррош спросил его, верит ли он в судьбу, и задал еще множество вопросов о том, выбрал он сам Свет или Свет выбрал его. Андуин не мог подобрать слова для ответов, хотя долгое время обучался жреческому искусству. Гаррош привел пример о златовласом принце, которого все любили, и тот всё равно отвернулся от Света. Юноша ответил, что не имеет ничего общего с таким принцем. После выступления Вол'джина Андуин снова встретился с подсудимым, и они разговаривали о новом вожде Орды. Андуин спросил, что сделает Гаррош, если Орда и Альянс объявят о мире. Бывший вождь отослал принца прочь. Под конец пятого дня суда принц снова пришел к Гаррошу. Он пытался понять его мотивы, но орк ответил, что Андуин никогда не сможет понять его. На шестой день стало известно, что Андуин и Бейн общались во времена Раскола. Вариан был возмущен, и после возвращения на Аметистовый утес принц стал свидетелем спора между отцом и Джайной. После этого он узнал, что Вариан станет последним свидетелем Бейна. После ужина Андуин встретился с Гневионом и обсудил последние события. На седьмой день он наблюдал видение об уничтожении Терамора, а в последний день слушал заключительные речи. После этого Калек подошел к ним, чтобы попрощаться с семьей Риннов. Андуин решил в последний раз посетить Гарроша. По пути в камеру принц заметил Верису, погруженную в свои мысли. Она внезапно обратила внимание на него и со словами, что Свет свёл их, рассказала ему, что сегодняшний ужин Гарроша отравлен, а затем отправилась в Даларан. Андуин побежал к клетке Гарроша и пытался убедить стражников пропустить его в последний раз. Спор становился всё более тяжелым, а Гаррош насмехался над молодым принцем. Вскоре пандарены принесли ему ужин, и когда Андуин собирался рассказать о яде, Гаррош прервал его и сказал, что когда принц будет королем, орки с легкостью прорвутся в Штормград и разрушат его, а жители города будут сожалеть, что у королевы не случился выкидыш. В замешательство Андуин не знал, что делать – вмешаться или смотреть на смерть бывшего вождя. Как только Гаррош взял в руки тарелку и собирался начать есть, Андуин ударил по ней ногой. Еда разлетелась по всей клети, а Гаррош схватил принца за руку и свернул её, собираясь убить его. Но из щелей полезли крысы, которые начали жрать пищу и умирали спустя пару секунд. Гаррош отпустил Андуина, и он исцелил себя заклинанием Света, прежде чем молча уйти. Андуин попросил стражников снять цепи с ног орка во время слушания приговора, чтобы он мог стоял, как подобает воину. Затем принц нашел курьера и отправил Верисе записку, что Гаррош жив, а сам он не станет лишать матери двух детей, потерявших отца.thumb|278px|Вериса говорит Андуину что еда Гарроша отравлена Андуин сидел на своём месте, когда Гаррош произносил своё последнее слово. Но внезапно отец позвал его и привел к вратам храма. Вариан и Тралл, заметившие отсутствие Хроми, чувствовали, что что-то не так. Принц начал искать её и вернулся к камере Гарроша, где обнаружил обоих стражников без сознания. Он исцелил их, и они сообщили о нападении двух женщин с арбалетами. Из клетки послышался голос гномихи, и там обнаружилась пропавшая Хроми. Она рассказала, что это был Кайроз, который собирается как-то применить Видение времени. Принц повернулся и, увидев Гневиона, понял, что тот помогает Кайрозу, а двумя девушками были его телохранители. Гневион сообщил Андуину, что делает то, что считает необходимым Азероту, и что он надеется, что когда-нибудь Андуин сможет понять его, чтобы они сражались против общего врага плечом к плечу. Затем черный дракон поднял руку, и Андуин лишился сознания. Придя в себя, он услышал шум и поторопился к главному залу храма, где столкнулся с невероятным хаосом. Он увидел самого себя – короля Андуина Ринна, вооруженного Страхоломом, из альтернативной вселенной – и предупредил его о нападении охотника Вол'джина, на шее которого болталось ожерелье из человеческих и эльфийских ушей. Принц выхватил булаву из рук короля и напал на альтернативного Вол'джина. Но тролль был сильнее и собирался убить принца, когда король Андуин прыгнул на него. Вол'джин сбросил его и пронзил кинжалом. Когда он собирался отрезать королю ухо, Хроми в облике дракона схватила его и швырнула через весь зал. Хроми сказала Андуина, что понимание сущности его альтернативной личности вернет её в собственный мир. Принц опустился на колени и сказал королю, что в этой реальности их отец выжил. После этого король Андуин умер, и его тело исчезло. Принц занялся исцелением пострадавших в битве. Когда хаос завершился, принц подбежал к отцу и увидел умирающую Джайну. Он пытался исцелить её, но слишком устал. Он стал свидетелем дара воскрешения, преподнесенного Чи-Цзи, и услышал, как Хроми заявила, что за всем этим стоит Кайроз. Андуин добавил, что Гневион тоже помогал ему. В конце концов, Андуин услышал приговор Небожителей, о котором догадывался давным-давно – суд проходил над всеми присутствующими. Легион Вскоре после начала вторжения Пылающего Легиона Вариан Ринн вместе со флотом Альянса отправился на Расколотый берег, чтобы сразиться с демонами. Он оставил Андуина в Штормграде, но заранее подготовил письмо, понимая, что может не вернуться. Так оно и случилось. Вариану пришлось пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти остатки армии от огромного количества демонов. Он успел отдать thumb|320px|Андуин в Legionписьмо Генну Седогриву, сражавшемуся рядом с ним, и попросил передать его сыну. Андуин получил послание во время похорон отца, которые проходили в крепости Штормграда. Между лидерами Альянса, которые собрались здесь, начался спор о том, как следует поступить по отношению к предательству Орды на Расколотом береге. Андуин согласился с Веленом, что Альянс должен уделить всё внимание сражениям с Пылающим Легионом. Но Джайна Праудмур обвиняла Орду в смерти Вариана и желала начать кровавую войну против противоположной фракции. Она заявила, что её даларанские маги никогда не станут снова сотрудничать с Ордой и ушла. Андуин, продолжая скорбеть о смерти отца, думал о провале на Расколотом береге и том, что Джайна и Генн могут думать только о возмездии по отношению к Орде. Он не мог обвинять их в желании отомстить, но хотел бы найти другой способ. После похорон Джейс Темный Ткач, представитель иллидари, раскрыл демонов Легиона, которые планировали атаку на лидеров Альянса и нового короля. Андуин позволил иллидари основать небольшой лагерь в Квартале Магов и отправил героев Альянса к ним в качестве посланника. Он попросил внимательно наблюдать за охотниками на демонов, не зная, насколько глубоко их могут поглотить темные силы, которыми они владели. Некоторое время спустя Андуин получил Шаламейн – магический клинок Вариана, доставленный с Расколотого берега. Компас Для членов Альянса потеря короля Вариана Ринна на Расколотом берегу эхом отозвалась по всему Азероту. Но для его сына, Андуина Ринна, эта потеря ощущалась особенно остро, поскольку он не только потерял отца, но и взял на себя новые обязанности короля. Перед походом на Пандарию Андуин сделал компас на день рождения своего отца, который Вариан будет держать всегда при себе . Когда Легион атаковал воздушный корабль Вариана во время их вторжения, он упал в море, забрав с собой Вариана и его команду. Когда он медленно тонул, Вариан случайно уронил компас в море. Когда герой Альянса крался вокруг морских чудовищ у Расколотого берега, его внимание привлекла сверкающая Искра. Доплыв до дна моря, они обнаружили, что это компас с изображением Андуина внутри. Хотя он давно перестал работать, то, что осталось от портрета внутри, можно было безошибочно опознать как Андуина. Решив, что это важно, Герой принес компас королю. Андуин был ошеломлен и понял, что у него не было времени оплакивать смерть отца. Король поблагодарил Героя.thumb|290px|Компас Все было тихо, пока Генн не позвал того же Героя, чтобы встретиться с ним в Крепости Штормграда. Генн упомянул, что король не был прежним с тех пор, как Герой принес компас, упомянув, что Андуин стал вялым и рассеянным. Генн послал двух стражников следить за ним, и они сказали, что король молился в Соборе Света. Генн попросил Героя помочь разобраться с меланхолией короля, отправившись к нему и убедив его вернуться к своим обязанностям. Искатель приключений нашел Андуина в соборе, молясь Свету в поисках ответов. Андуин чувствовал себя несчастным, полагая, что он не заслужил корону своего отца и что его народ не верит в него. Он решил проехаться по городу, чтобы узнать, что думают о нем его люди. Для этого он использовал заклинание, которое скрывало его в темной одежде с капюшоном. Он прошел мимо королевской стражи и вместе с героем направился в "Покой Льва". По пути они наткнулись на Роя Питтса и Дженни Уинслоу. Эти двое обсуждали, будут ли они в безопасности под руководством Андуина, если Легион придет в Штормград. Еще один разговор произошел между двумя детьми - Карин и Дугги. Дуги притворялся Андуином, но Кэрин убедила его быть Варианом, потому что он был жестче. Придя к мемориалу Вариана, Андуин рассказал о том, как он молился свету о помощи и о том, чтобы узнать, пребывает ли дух его отца в покое, и что, хотя его люди любили и уважали его, они не верили в него так, как верили в Вариана. Довольный тем, что знает о чувствах своего народа, Андуин захотел узнать, что думают о нем его советники, опасаясь, что они не доверяют ему, и вернулся в крепость на своем грифоне, а герой был рядом. Придя в крепость, он обнаружил, что Генн и Велен обсуждают его. Велен высоко ценил Андуина, говоря, что видение показало ему, как мальчик становится великим королем. Генн, с другой стороны, чувствовал, что у Андуина не хватает смелости, чтобы преуспеть, указывая на то, что у него нет военного опыта и как компасу удалось легко сломить его дух. Согласившись с Генном, Андуин решил отправиться на Расколотый берег, чтобы своими глазами увидеть угрозу, с которой они столкнулись. Он оставил Героя, чтобы рассказать Велену о своем плане. В то время как Велен считал, что Расколотый берег опасен, он также понимал, что это необходимо Андуину, и послал Героя присматривать за королем.thumb|264px|Андуин "возмужал" Герой нашел Андуина у костра с кучей монахов и сопровождал его по острову. Они отправились в Погибель Ринна, где Генн показывал Велену место гибели Вариана. Велен заметил, что Андуин не знал Легион так, как они. Андуин шагнул вперед и показал себя, к большому удивлению Генна, которое быстро сменилось печалью. Раскрывая свои тревоги и сомнения относительно того, достоин ли он наследия своего отца, молодой король нашел один из мечей своего отца - Шаламейн под пеплом и песком и упал на колени. Генн опустился на колени перед отчаявшимся Андуином, чтобы поговорить с ним лицом к лицу и рассказать ему, как героические действия Вариана были вызовом для них, чтобы никогда не позволить страху победить, даже у самых ворот ада. Перед глазами Андуина возник образ Вариана, которого Андуин спросил, что ему теперь делать; Вариан просто ответил: "Выполнять свой долг". В тот момент, когда Андуин принял обязанности короля, меч начал светиться в его руках, но не красно-оранжевым цветом воина, а золотым светом жреца. Король никому не рассказывал о том, что он испытал, когда почувствовал присутствие Вариана, даже Велену, который бы все понял Сын Волка Уединившись, новый король перечитывал письмо от отца и обдумывал свои обязанности. В детстве он мечтал совсем не о таком царствовании, а теперь ему приходилось отправлять подданных на смертный бой с демонами. Его прервал солдат, со скрипом открывший дверь и сообщивший о хороших новостях с Расколотых островов. Солдат заявил, что война закончилась, и, когда Андуин удивился, пояснил, что война закончилась для него одного. В глазах солдата вспыхнула энергия Скверны, и он набросился на короля с кинжалом в руке. Андуин воспользовался могуществом, которое даровал ему Свет, чтобы оплести магией натрезима, принявшего обличье солдата. Когда другие стражники прибежали на шум, Андуин сказал, что с ним всё в порядке, и попросил осмотреть замок в поисках сообщников демона. Хотя капитан Риверс не хотел оставлять короля наедине с натрезимом, Андуин потребовал, чтобы ему позволили поговорить с демоном с глазу на глаз.thumb|306px|Андуин с посланием и мечом его Отца Он попытался узнать, чего пытались добиться повелители Легиона убийством молодого короля. Андуин был уверен, что Альянс не падёт из-за смерти ещё одного лидера или даже нескольких. Натрезим ответил, что Альянса уже не существует после смерти волка. Когда Андуин самоуверенно заявил, что Легион понятия не имеет, на что способен Альянс, натрезим с ухмылкой ответил, что демонам известно всё, включая то, что новый король никогда не был волком в отличие от старого. Демоны следили за тем, как Вариан пытался вырастить могучего воина, но получил лишь глупца, который мечтает о мире. Натрезим предложил Андуину отказаться от войны, которая приведет к краху, и присоединиться к Пылающему Легиону. Жители Штормграда хорошо могли бы послужить целям демонов. Андуин согласился с тем, что является мирным человеком и что волк покинул Альянс навсегда. Себя он назвал светом, оставшимся после смерти отца, и уничтожил демона потоком магии Света. Тело натрезима развалилось на мерцающие кусочки. Перед Бурей Позже Андуин встретился со своими советниками в комнате карт Штормграда. Среди советников Андуина были: Шоу, Генн Седогрив, Пророк Велен и Небесный адмирал Роджерс; все они интересовались мнением Андуина об Азерите. Когда Адмирал Роджерс предложила использовать в военных целях, Андуин упрекнул ее и предложил использовать Азерит для более мирных целей. Однако Седогрив считал, что Сильвана будет использовать для войны, так же следует поступить Альянсу. Андуин утверждал, что, возможно, Альянс должен стремиться быть более справедливым в использовании Азерита, чем Орда, и хотя он был уверен, что они могут принять прагматические меры для смягчения угрозы Орды, он думал, что при достаточном знании они также могут сосредоточиться на неразрушающих возможностях Азерита. Андуин предложил вовлечь другие расы Альянса попросить их помощи в понимании загадочного минерала. Андуин также рассказал о своих планах посетить другие страны - члены Альянса, чтобы укрепить их дипломатические связи и оказать экономическую помощь. Однако Седогрив напомнил Андуину, что он король Штормграда и его люди нуждаются в нем, добавив, что Гилнеас, со своей стороны, не нуждается в Королевском визите. Когда Андуин перешел к разговору о том, как его путешествия на сломанный берег помогли его развитию как лидера, Седогрив сказал Андуину, что его безопасность и присутствие являются неотъемлемой частью стабильности его королевства и опасностей его приключений без преемника на его троне. Несмотря на это, Андуин твердо верил, что, хотя Штормград нуждается в нем, его путешествие в другие страны Альянса для содействия единству и процветанию - это правильный поступок для всех и правильное использование мирного времени. Некоторое время спустя Андуин завтракал с Генном Седогривом и пророком Веленом. Андуин сказал Генну, что хотел бы, чтобы он временно возглавил Штормград, пока его не будет. Хотя Генн был польщен и согласился служить Штормграду в отсутствие Андуина, он также отметил, что он старый человек и что Андуин должен думать о наследнике. Андуин отвлек своих советников от неудобной ему темы, переключив их внимание на составление планов своего дипломатического путешествия чтобы показать союзникам свою признательность. Первой остановкой Андуина в его дипломатической поездке был Стальгорн, и Андуин подарил гномам десять фургонов ячменя — ключевого ингредиента, возможно, самого любимого в Стальгорне Эля. Андуин и его свита были приглашены на пир с Советом Трех Молотов. К тому времени, когда им подали десерт, Андуин, Мойра Тауриссан и ее сын решили прогуляться по Стальгорну, а Велен остался, чтобы поговорить с Мурадином Бронзобородом и Фалстадом Громовым Молотом. Пока Андуин и Мойра вели приятную беседу, пока Дагран исследовал старый Стальгорн, посыльный сообщил им, что Магни Бронзобород вернулся в Стальгорн и требует встречи с ними обоими. Мойра и Андуин нашли Магни в библиотечной секции зала исследователей, где он беседовал с Старшим исследователем Магелласом и Веленом, а Фальстад, Мурадин, Гелбин Меггакрут и капитан Капитан Ступ Искраж стояли рядом и внимательно слушали. Магни объяснил, что Азерот ранена и что они должны заняться ее исцелением, иначе все погибнут. Таким образом, Магни вербовал жрецов и других целителей для этой цели. Мойра предложила им обратиться к Конклаву, чтобы помочь в этом. Андуин также подумал, что сейчас самое подходящее время показать всем присутствующим осколок Азерита, который был у него в руках. Магни был тем, кто дал этому минералу название "Азерит" и подтвердил, что это была" сущность " thumb|257px|Андуин произносит речь в Покое ЛьваАзерота, которая распространяется на поверхности. Азерот обычно могла исцелить себя сама, но с мечом Саргераса, пронзенным в Силитусе, она не может сделать это без посторонней помощи. Несмотря на заявленные желания вооружиться Азеритом против Орды, Андуин напомнил лидерам, что они не воюют с Ордой и что их приоритетами должны быть исцеление Азерота и предотвращение попадания Азерита в руки Орды. Андуин попросил Гелбина одолжить союзникам изобретательность гномов и придумать, как использовать Азерит с пользой, а Магеллас отправил в Силитус команду Лиги исследователей. Сразу же лидеры Альянса приступили к выполнению своих задач. Андуин, Велен и Мойра позже отправились в храм Света Пустоты, где он стал свидетелем присутствия в Конклаве жрецов самых разных рас. Там он встретил Отрекшегося Алонсия Фаола , которого Андуин назвал одним из своих героев. После того, как его представили жрецам Конклава, Андуин задумался, Может ли Конклав стать образцом для разрозненных отчужденных фракций Азерота, чтобы они тоже могли когда-нибудь собраться вместе. Фаол также представил Андуина Калии Менетил, которую Андуин с облегчением и потрясением узнал, что она выжила. Хотя у него были вопросы к Калии, она не желала говорить о своем прошлом, и Андуин должен был в первую очередь заручиться поддержкой Конклава для исцеления Азерота. Мойра обратилась к Конклаву с просьбой о помощи. После ранения Андуина от Божественного колокола, Андуин чувствовал боль в костях только тогда, когда был жесток, бездумен или искал опасности; Андуин верил, что эти предупреждающие знаки были посланы светом, направляющим его. Поскольку он не чувствовал боли в теле, он думал, что это безопасно, чтобы поделиться с жрецами Конклава открытием Азерита. Он сказал им, что с Азеритом они могут иметь все шансы, чтобы исцелить Азерот, но им нужно больше исследований этого минерала, прежде чем они могут использовать его. Тем временем Андуин попросил Конклав привлечь к своей миссии других целителей, таких как Шаманы и Друиды. Фаол пригласил Андуина принять участие в делах Конклава и вернуться в любое время, когда он пожелает, и Андуин согласился, что он может получить новые идеи от Конклава. Андуин отдал Мойре свой осколок Азерита, чтобы доставить его Меггакруту, а сам занялся приготовлениями к возвращению в Штормград. Позже Генн Седогрив и Андуин ужинали в Штормграде, где заполняли все бумаги, необходимые для официального оформления положения дел перед поездкой Андуина в Дарнас. Генн еще раз поблагодарил Андуина за то, что тот доверил ему свое королевство, но счел своим долгом обсудить вопрос о наследнике Штормграда. Хотя Андуин старался не обращать внимания на это, Генн строго напомнил ему, что политика - это не игра, и Штормград может оказаться в ужасном положении, если власть перейдет не к тому человеку. Генн дал Андуину тот же совет, что и своему покойному сыну Лиаму: жизнь слишком коротка и непредсказуема. Генн убеждал Андуина использовать это мирное время, как бы долго оно ни длилось, чтобы найти королеву, которая родит ему преемника. Генн предположил, что если он еще не нашел себе пару, то, возможно, ему следует подумать о браке по договоренности и даже предложил руку собственной дочери. Андуин знал, что в конце концов ему придется пройти через это, но он находил идею устроенного принудительного брака, чужого или нет, отвратительной и чувствовал, что Тесс Седогрив будет чувствовать то же самое. Андуин пообещал, что вернется к этой теме позже, и перевел разговор на его встречу с Калией Менетил. Когда Андуин обсуждал, как Конклав собрал жрецов из всех слоев общества, включая Отрекшихся и Орду, Генн напомнил ему, что хотя его сострадание ко всем расам является замечательной чертой, он должен быть осторожен, чтобы оно не привело к опасной наивности. Хотя Орда породила некоторых знатных личностей, таких как Тралл и Бейн, Генн подчеркнул, что Отрекшиеся - это отвратительные чудовища, которые не чувствуют того же, что и живые люди. Когда Андуин возразил, сказав что Конклав возглавляет Отрекшийся Алонсий Фаол, Генн возмутился, что такое богохульство постигло столь любимого героя человечества, и спросил Андуина, как он может это терпеть. Андуин ответил, что Конклав показал ему, что Отрекшиеся не все безмозглые рабы своего проклятия, и хотя не все они хороши, некоторые из них, такие как Алонсий Фаол и Франдис Фарли достойные личности. Хотя Генну не терпелось уйти и отбросить мысль о том, что Отрекшиеся - это люди, Андуин был строг и сумел заставить Генна выслушать его предложение. Андуин предложил использовать Фаола, чтобы начать переговоры и восстановить связи между Отрекшимися и Альянсом. Андуин предположил, что если Альянс воссоединит Отрекшихся с их семьями, то Сильвану можно убедить не рассматривать Альянс как угрозу и использовать Азерит в военных целях. И еэтот дипломатический трюк с Отрекшимися увенчается успехом, тогда Альянс и Орда смогут работать вместе, чтобы исцелить Азерот. Позже Андуин поручил Валире Сангвинар отправить письмо Бейну Кровавому Копыту о начале встречи между Отрекшимися и их живыми родственниками. Андуин прибыл в Дарнас и встретился с Тирандой Шелест Ветра и Малфурионом Яростью бури, чтобы обсудить прогресс ночных эльфов в исцелении Азерота и их исследования об Азерите. Во время их обсуждения, гном-маг Кирин-тора прибыл, чтобы передать сообщение от Калесгоса. Калесгос сообщил о визите Джайны Праудмур к нему и сообщил Андуину, что она будет недоступна в обозримом будущем. Андуин показал, что послание говорило о Джайне, и все лидеры говорили о своих надеждах, что Джайна однажды вернется в Альянс. Когда Велен уже приготовил дренеев, чтобы помочь им в их начинаниях, Андуин вернулся в Штормград. Там Андуин встретился с Валирой, которая сообщила, что Перит Штормовое Копыто отказался передать Бейну его письмо, но отметил, что он все еще может передать содержание послания Сильване. Она также передала Андуину письмо Бейна, в котором говорилось, что Сильвана Ветрокрылая узнала об их переписке и заставила его прекратить все контакты с Андуином. Андуин был также одарен маленьким кусочком рога Бейна в память об их дружбе. Пока Андуин осмыслял в грусти, что круг его доверенных товарищей становится все меньше, Валира заверила Андуина, что он всегда может рассчитывать на ее дружбу, но предупредила его как Короля, что он не может позволить себе доверять всем вокруг. Андуин вернулся в храм Света Пустоты, чтобы обсудить с Фаолом и Калией ход выполнения их миссии. Кроме того, Андуин стремился заручиться помощью Алонсия в его попытках официально оформить встречу между Отрекшимися и их человеческими близкими. Хотя Алонсий сомневался в способности двух рас преодолеть свои предрассудки или преодолеть препятствия, которые пытались противостоять такому единству, по настоянию Калии Алонсий согласился работать со своими собратьями-жрецами, чтобы заложить основу для этого события. Андуин получил известие, что его слуга Уилл Бентон умирает. Хотя Андуин бросился к нему, чтобы позаботиться о нем в его последние минуты и даже предложил исцелить его светом, Уилл отказался, поскольку он устал жить старым и хотел еще раз увидеть своих умерших близких. Устроив похороны Уилла, Андуин вызвал своих советников, а также Верховного Экзарха Туралиона и Аллерию Ветрокрылую, в комнату карт. Когда Андуин раскрыл свое намерение организовать собрание, все его советники были против этого плана, за исключением Велена, который поддержал его, и Шоу, который остался нейтральным к идее. Но даже в этом случае желание Андуина обрести мир, частично исполнить предсмертное желание своего друга Уилла, и его вера в то, чтоthumb|302px|Перед Бурей Сильвана никогда не подвергнет своих Отрекшихся опасности, способной развязать войну, превозмогли его страх перед любым из заявленных рисков. Он строго приказал своим советникам поддержать его в обеспечении и организации этой встречи. Некоторое время спустя Андуин услышал от Сильваны Ветрокрылой, что она согласилась поддержать собрание, но только при условии, что оно будет проводиться с небольшой проверенной группой и правилами, применяемыми для повышения безопасности обеих фракций. Андуин также получил письмо от Веллсинды Бентон, члена Совета Покинутых и овдовевшей жены Уилла. Она поблагодарила Андуина за то, что он сообщил ей о кончине Уилла и позаботился о нем в последние минуты его жизни. Она также сообщила Андуину, что все члены Совета Покинутых полностью поддерживают это собрание, и Сильвана поручила им помочь в процессе проверки. Тем временем Андуин, Генн Седогрив и Калия Менетил приступили к вербовке подходящих участников для сбора со стороны Альянса. Пока они работали вместе, Андуин спросил Калию, хочет ли она вернуть себе трон Лордерона и есть ли у нее ребенок, который когда-нибудь станет ее наследником, на что Калия р дочь и рассказала о дочери Андуину о своих намерениях. Однако Калия также попросила принять участие в собрании. Поскольку его тело не реагировало ни на какие гнусные намерения, Андуин согласился разрешить это, если Фаол тоже согласится. После того, как Андуин организовал напряженное, но продуктивное воссоединение между Генном Седогривом, Туралионом и Алонсием Фаолом, Андуину удалось заручиться поддержкой Туралиона, но Генн все еще оставался циничным. Во время сбора Андуин встретился с Сильваной Ветрокрылой лицом к лицу, чтобы установить условия мероприятия, и прямо спросил ее, намеренно ли она предала его отца во время битвы за Расколотый берег. Потрясенная прямотой Андуина, она честно ответила, что численность Пылающего Легиона определила судьбу Вариана, независимо от решения, которое она приняла. Хотя собрание началось мирно, Сильвана в конце концов приказала отозвать Отрекшихся. Когда некоторые Отрекшиеся отказались или заколебались, Андуин почувствовал боль Божественного колокола в своем теле и понял, что Калия раскрыла себя, чтобы дать указание Отрекшимся найти убежище на стороне Альянса в крепости Стромгард. Сильвана ответила тем, что послала своих темных рейнджеров убить всех Отрекшихся участников. Пока генералы Андуина пытались подготовить оборону и обезопасить участников Альянса, Андуин взял грифона, чтобы попытаться спасти хоть кого нибудь из перебезжчиков. Однако он пришел слишком поздно, и все Отрекшиеся погибли. Сильвана сама лично убила Калию Менетил прямо у него на глазах. Андуин отнес тело калии обратно в Стромгард. Позже он отправил тело Калии в храм Света Пустоты, и Велен посоветовал Андуину отправиться туда же, чтобы найти совет Саа'ру, чтобы он знал, как вести свой народ в борьбе с трагическими событиями. Саа'ра вызвала Андуина в свою комнату, где Андуин узнал, что тело Калии не разлагается. Под руководством Саа'ры Алонсий Фаол и Андуин Ринн вернули Калию Менетил к жизни силой света, но как нежить. Вернувшись в Низину Арати, Андуин помог Штормградцам похоронить Отрекшихся участвовавших в собрании. Поскольку Андуин и Генн присутствовали на похоронах Отрекшихся, Андуин ожидал выговора за свою неудачу и приветствовал Генна, поскольку он чувствовал себя ответственным за убитых. Вместо этого Генн сказал ему, чтобы он не винил себя, и что Сильвана была ответственна за убийство ее собственных подданных. Генн извинился и признал, что собрание показало ему, что в Отрекшихся все еще есть человечность и что между ними и живыми возможен мир. Андуин также признал, что Генн был прав в отношении Сильваны, но Генн сказал, что он ошибался и в отношении нее, поскольку считал ее безжалостной к Альянсу, но не к своему собственному народу. Андуин сокрушался о том, как Сильвана политически перехитрила его, чтобы исказить исход собрания в свою пользу. Андуин в конце концов пришел к выводу, что мир никогда не будет возможен с Сильваной у власти, и что он действительно верит, что Сильвана была неисправима. Новые союзники Андуин отправил письма с призывом Героев в посольство Штормграда, где он раскрыл свои планы по поиску новых союзников для Альянса.В конце концов, благодаря Туралиону и Аллерии Ветрокрылой, Альянс завербовал и Озаренных Дренеев, и Эльфов Бездны, а Андуин поблагодарил Героев за их помощь в посольстве. Битва за Азерот Война Шипов Когда Андуин и Генн Седогрив устроили спарринг в королевском саду, Матиас Шоу прервал их тренировки, чтобы сообщить, что их план по заполнению Оргриммара агентами ШРУ был успешным. Шоу заявил, что между Натаносом Гнилостенем и Верховным Воеводой Вароком Саурфангом возникли разногласия относительно развертывания войск. Саурфанг, как говорили, хотел, чтобы армия была развернута в Силитусе, в то время как Гнилостень считал это пустой тратой ресурсов. Передав эту информацию верховной жрице Тиранде Шелест Ветра, Андуин и Тиранда согласились, что этот аргумент относительно военной стратегии указывает на то, что Орда вооружается Азеритом и планирует обеспечить монополию на минерал в Калимдоре. Тиранда начала тайно собирать армию Ночных Эльфов в Фераласе, чтобы перехватить силы Орды, если они пойдут на Силитус. Сообщение о публичной драке между Натаносом и Вароком, а также последовавший за этим выговор Натаноса, казалось, подтвердили подозрения лидеров Альянса в способности Орды производить Азеритовое Оружие и в том, что вождь Сильвана Ветрокрылая поддержала кампанию Саурфанга В Силитусе. После обсуждения с другими лидерами Альянса их плана действий, Андуин решил одобрить развертывание армии Ночных Эльфов для защиты Силитуса. Андуин и лидеры Альянса продолжат разрабатывать военную стратегию в Штормграде, чтобы подготовиться к предстоящей войне. В разгар своих планов Андуин и лидеры Альянса решили сделать перерыв, посетив Покой Льва. Их перерыв был прерван стражем Штормграда, который сообщил, что Орда вторглась в Ясеневый Лес,и в ту же ночь эльфийские беженцы были телепортированы в Штормград. Понимая, что Орда обманула их, ослабив оборону Ясеневого Леса, лидеры Альянса координировали свои действия, чтобы разместить как можно больше беженцев и укрепить фронт Ясеневого Леса. По мере того как шла Война Шипов, Андуин становился все более беспокойным. Однажды бессонной ночью он пошел в thumb|282px|спарринг между Андуином и Генномкартографическую комнату, чтобы посмотреть на стол с картой и вспомнить, в каких областях Ночные Эльфы теряют свои позиции. Генн, который тоже не мог заснуть, присоединился к нему, размышляя об их ужасном положении. Андуин обсуждал с Генном, что влияние Орды будет распространяться над всем Калимдором, и если Сильвана удержит Дарнасс и его граждан в заложниках, это может разорвать Альянс или парализовать его от ответных действий. Андуин сказал Генну, что Сильвана может заставить его отказаться от Гилнеаса в пользу охраны заложников Тельдрассила, и что политические манипуляции приведут их к разногласиям. К удивлению Андуина, Генн сказал Андуину, что он не откажется от поддержки Альянса, даже если такое событие произойдет, поскольку он никогда не предаст Ночных Эльфов, чтобы вернуть свою Родину. Генн заявил, что он был предан защите своих союзников по Альянсу, даже если это требовало жертв, и это было то, что Сильвана не понимала ни о живых, ни о Альянсе. Андуин и Тиранда, подслушавшие их разговор, были тронуты словами Генна. Тиранда заявила, что даже если ее город падет, Альянс не будет разделен. Тем не менее, она также принесла плохие новости, так как в последних сообщениях говорилось, что Ночные Эльфы заняли свою позицию в Астранааре. Позже, во время войны, Тиранда получила послание, в котором говорилось, что защита стены огоньков Малфуриона Ярости Бури была разрушена, и он был в процессе противостояния Сильване в одиночку. Эта новая информация заставила Тиранду сражаться на стороне Малфуриона, несмотря на возражения Андуина. Когда Андуин понял, что никакие его слова не смогут разубедить ее, он отдал Тиранде свой Камень Телепортации, настроенный на Штормград, и велел Тиранде вернуться с Малфурионом живым, так как их народ будет нуждаться в их руководстве в эти беспокойные времена сейчас больше, чем когда-либо. Тиранда увидела, что Варок Саурфанг стоит на коленях, и повернулась к нему лицом. Она вернулась с выздоравливающим Малфурионом в Штормград, но когда из их порталов повалил дым, стало ясно, что эвакуационные усилия заканчиваются. Король Генн Седогрив и Королева Миа эвакуировали последних беженцев, которых смогли спасти, прежде чем стало слишком опасно поддерживать порталы. Когда они вернулись, Генн рассказал, что Орда сожгла Тельдрассил. Андуин был среди многих, кто был шокирован тем, что Сильвана прибегла к такой тактике. Андуин сожалел, что не воспользовался многочисленными шансами остановить ее в прошлом, и чувствовал, что жертвы этой войны будут вечно преследовать его, пока он не сможет отомстить за них. Андуин решил навсегда остановить Сильвану. Битва за Лордерон Будучи Верховным Королем альянса, Андуин возглавил атаку на Тирисфальские Леса с королем Генном Седогривом в качестве своего заместителя. Их войскам удалось загнать Орду в угол в разрушенной столице, которую они начали осаждать. Битва разворачивалась в thumb|300px|Андуин сражается с Сильваной у стен Столицыпользу Альянса, пока вождь Сильвана Ветрокрылая не предприняла сокрушительную контратаку на осадное орудие Альянса,которое сплотило Орду. Андуин приказал своим войскам продвигаться вперед и лично убил нескольких воинов Орды, пока не был сбит ударом Варока Саурфанга, которого Генн отшвырнул в сторону, прежде чем попытался помочь Андуину и был выведен из строя шаманом-троллем. Отбившись от тролля-воина, который пытался напасть на него, пока он лежал, молодой монарх огляделся и увидел, что его армия понесла большие потери. Бросив меч отца, молодой король вызвал огромный купол света, чтобы исцелить своих воинов и удержать Орду на расстоянии. После того, как купол исчез, он собрал свои силы и приказал своим людям объединиться , крича: За Альянс! Орда и силы Альянса бросились навстречу друг другу и возобновили битву. Армия Альянса сумела одолеть большую часть сил Орды, но ход битвы изменился , когда Сильвана выпустила на поле битвы Чуму Отрекшихся и использовала свою некромантию, чтобы вызвать армию нежити из павших, вынудив Альянс отступить. Альянс был почти разгромлен, пока Леди Джайна Праудмур не прибыла, чтобы нейтрализовать чуму и нежить с помощью мощного заклинания и не создала проход для Альянса внутрь города. Андуин и другие лидеры Альянса отбили силы Орды внутри города. Король Андуин лично приказал thumb|326px|Андуин, Генн и Джайна наблюдает как чума Сильваны наполняет Столицувзять в плен Варока Саурфанга, которого он уважал. Альянс преследовал Сильвану до Тронного Зала, где король Андуин потребовал, чтобы она сдалась. Однако Сильвана заманила лидеров Альянса в ловушку и подстроила так, что столица была уничтожена. В то время как Сильвана бежала к своему боевому кораблю, лидеры Альянса были пойманы в ловушку в рушащемся Тронном Зале. К счастью, Джайна Праудмур телепортировала лидеров Альянса на свой собственный магический летающий корабль, прежде чем Тронный зал обрушился на них. Андуин и другие лидеры Альянса вернулись в Штормград, чтобы спланировать свой следующий шаг. Кул-тирас После битвы за Лордерон, Орда послала элитный отряд, чтобы спасти зандаларских пленников принцессу Таланджи и Пророка Зула из Тюрьмы Штормграда. Опасаясь возможного союза между Зандаларами и Ордой, Андуин отправил Джайну с миссией в Кул-Тирас в надежде вернуть Кул-Тирас в Альянс и получить доступ к его легендарному флоту. Генн и 7-й Легион последовали за ней и закрепились на острове, так как их план не должен был провалиться. После того, как Альянс обосновался в столице Кул Тираса - Боралусе, Андуин прибыл на борт "Искупления Ветра" в сопровождении своей львиной гвардии и Капитана Швейдера . Он поручил Герою Альянса предотвратить Союз Орды с Зандаларами. Чтобы поддержать их усилия, он предоставил им полную поддержку лучших солдат Альянса, 7-го легиона, под руководством Верховного командующего Халфорда Змеевержца. Для ситуаций, требующих более тонкого подхода, он предоставил в их распоряжение ШРУ и Матиаса Шоу. В конце кампании Андуин поздравил Вирмбейна и его команду: Шандрис Оперенную Луну, Джоан Джей Кишана, Келси Стализвон ,Магистра Умбрика и Фалстада Громового Молота за их работу, но он знал, что их ждет еще больше трудностей впереди. В конце концов, Кэтрин Праудмур назвала Джайну новым Лордом-Адмиралом Кул Тираса. На церемонии Андуин был представлен молодой женщине, Телии, которая рассказала, что она дочь Болвара Фордрагона и воспитывалась Праудмурами со времен Третьей Войны. Потрясенный этим, Андуин пригласил Телию приехать в Штормград, когда она сможет, чтобы он мог поделиться историями о ее отце. Потерянная Честь В гавани Штормграда Андуин и Седогрив наблюдали, как солдаты готовятся к войне, и Седогрив заметил, что скоро им придется начать вербовку фермеров. Андуин думал, что они сражаются за мир, но то, что он видел, было просто сражением. Генн успокаивает Андуина, что он делает все возможное, чтобы остановить Сильвану. Андуин подошел к Саурфангу в его камере, чтобы спросить его, почему орк пощадил его в Лордероне, когда он мог убить его и закончить войну там. Когда Андуин спросил его, не ошибается ли он в отношении чести Саурфанга и не хочет ли он, чтобы пострадало больше невинных, Саурфанг сердито крикнул, что он отдал все для Орды, но Сильвана разрушает ее, и что он хочет, чтобы его Орда вернулась. Саурфанг признался Андуину, что пощадил его потому, что думал, что Андуин может остановить Сильвану, но когда Андуин покинул его камеру, он сказал Саурфангу, что не может - не один. Уходя, Андуин оставил дверь камеры Саурфанга открытой. Приливы Возмездия Шандрис Оперенная Луна, Майев Песнь Теней и Сира пытались убедить Андуина направить силы Альянса на Темный Берег, чтобы отбить его у Орды, но война сосредоточилась в Зандаларе, Арати и Кул Тирасе; у Андуина не было войск для этого. Несмотря на отказ Андуина, Генн не остался в стороне. Сославшись на всю ту помощь, которую Ночные Эльфы оказывали Гилнеасцам в прошлом, Генн послал Гилнеаские войска на Темный Берег, чтобы помочь им. После битвы при Дазар'алоре и смерти короля Растахана Андуин вернулся в Боралус и поговорил с Шоу, Генном, Змеевержцем и Джайной. Несмотря на победу, Андуин оплакивал гибель людей и беспокоился о Гелбине Меггакруте, который едва выжил после встречи с Джастором Галливиксом. Андуин также беспокоился, что вместо того, чтобы вбить клин между Ордой и Зандаларами, убийство Растахана только разожгло ярость Зандалари. В то время как Змеевержец, Генн и Шоу хотели воспользоваться преимуществом и выиграть войну в течение нескольких недель, Джайна утверждала, что нападение, пока Зандалари оплакивают своего короля, сделает их не лучше Сильваны. Андуин решил продолжать борьбу, но сказал, что Альянс никогда не должен упускать из виду, кто они и за что стоят. После того как Генн, Шоу и Змеевержец ушли, Джайна и Андуин поговорили наедине о потерях в Дазар'алоре и состоянии здоровья Меггакрута, которым не могли помочь ни Джайна, ни жрецы Штормграда. Андуин был рад, что его тетя вернулась к ним, и Джайна рассказала, как много всего произошло за время ее отсутствия; в частности, она хотела узнать о слухах, которые она слышала о своей старой подруге Калии Менетил и о том, что произошло в Низине Арати. Они вдвоем ушли в какое-то уединенное место, чтобы поговорить. В знак возобновления связей Кул-Тираса с Альянсом лорд-адмирал Джайна Праудмур подарила королю Андуину свой собственный боевой корабль. Восхождение Азшары После того как шпионы Альянса пронюхали о том, что Сильвана Ветрокрылая планирует убить Бейна Кровавого Копыта, Джайна, признав, что обязана Бейну за возвращение ей Дерека, согласилась на просьбу Андуина спасти Бейна. Таким образом, она вместе с Матиасом Шоу и Героем Альянса отправилась в Оргриммар.Во время спасения Альянс столкнулся и объединился с Траллом и Вароком Саурфангом, чтобы спасти Бейна. Освободив Бейна от казни и телепортировав всех из Оргриммара, Джайна и Шоу покинули Громовой Утес, чтобы доложить об успехе миссии Андуину. Когда силы Саурфанга и Андуина сплотились, Андуин и Саурфанг встретились наедине в Пылевых Топях. Андуин спросил, каким будет вождь Саурфанг. В ответ Саурфанг рассказал, что Орда, к которой он присоединился, была рождена кровью и осквернена, Орда была основана на великой лжи, что все, что она делала, было почетно. Он также заметил, что не Тралл и не Вол'джин, а Сильвана унаследовали кровавое наследие Чернорука. Однако Андуин отрицал это, говоря им, что его войско - Орда, но был прерван Саурфангом, который заметил, что он никогда не знал чести. Он также отметил, что его сторонники заслуживают большего и что он чувствует, что Орда навсегда прикована к прошлому, что заставило Андуина указать, что руки у Альянса тоже в крови, ссылаясь на Артаса Менетила и Даэлина Праудмура. Однако Саурфанг пренебрежительно заметил, что ничто не может закрыть пропасть между Ордой и Альянсом, что заставило Андуина спросить, за что они сражаются. Через мгновение Саурфанг и Андуин объединили свои силы, чтобы разорвать круг и защитить Азерот. Таким образом, чтобы защитить Азерот и свергнуть Сильвану, революционеры Орды и Альянс планировали нанести удар по Оргриммару и с этой целью разбить лагерь в Бритвенном холме. В ответ на то, что силы Сильваны разрушили часть туннеля между бритвенным холмом и Оргриммаром, Саурфанг повернулся к Газлоу и Мехмастеру Замыкальцу , чтобы прорваться через каньон. Его войска,находящиеся Дран'ошаре, постоянно атаковали шпионы и диверсанты Сильваны. Зная, что самой большой слабостью Оргриммара было его множество входов, стратегия Саурфанга основывалась на атаке всех трех входов одновременно. С этой целью он приказал войскам Генна Седогрива атаковать Оргриммар с северных Пустошей, Лор'Темару Терону и Шандрисе Оперенной Луне возглавить свои войска, чтобы атаковать город из Азшары, а ему, Траллу и Андуину - атаковать Оргриммар из Дуротара. Кроме того, он приказал Майле Крутогор вести своих людей на защиту Громового утеса в случае, если Сильвана начнет контратаку. Однако, прежде чем битва началась, Саурфанг, признав верноподданных Сильваны своими братьями и сестрами в Орде и не желая проливать больше крови Орды, вызвал Сильвану на Мак'гора, несмотря на то, что Тралл высказал свои подозрения, что он умрет. Когда Сильвана спросила, почему она должна принять его вызов, Саурфанг просто указал, что она хочет, чтобы он страдал, заставив Сильвану молча согласиться. Пока Сильвана вооружалась, Саурфанг получил топор от Тралла, а Шаламейн от Андуина. Сильвана изначально имела преимущество над Саурфангом, однако, когда она начала издеваться над ним о надежде, Саурфанг получил второе дыхание, заявив, что Сильвана не может убить надежду. Когда Саурфанг повернулся против Сильваны, он заявил, что ей не удалось убить надежду в Тельдрасиле, не удалось заставить Орду и Альянс продолжать убивать друг друга, он также заявил, что Орда будет терпеть, что Орда сильна и ударил Сильвану по глазу. Этот поворот заставил разъяренную Сильвану объявить, что Орда - ничто, что все они - ничто. Сильвана быстро убила Саурфанга взрывом неизвестной магии и покинула Орду. После смерти Саурфанга Андуин, Тралл и Зекхан перенесли его тело в открытые теперь ворота Оргриммара, поскольку большинство сил Сильваны объявило о революции после предательства Сильваны. Перед Крепостью Громмаш Тралл и Андуин выступали в качестве ораторов на поминальной службе Саурфанга, и Андуин покинул Оргриммар после окончания похорон. Тралл объявил, что Варок будет доставлен в Награнд, как того хотел Верховный Воевода. Далекое Будущее Много лет спустя Андуин Ринн, ставший стариком, в очередной раз перечитывал письмо Вариана, написанное перед сражением на Расколотом берегу. Он сказал своему давно погибшему отцу, что готов к последнем бою. Сегодня всё должно было закончиться. Андуин находился на троне в Экзодаре, космическом корабле дренеев, и пророк Велен, стоявший рядом, сообщил ему, что пришло время. По thumb|233px|Андуин в далеком будущемсловам пророка, лучшей возможности нанести удар у них не было. Они получили единственный шанс, и Андуин готов бы использовать его во имя павшего отца и всех тех, кто отдал свои жизни ради будущего мира. Велен ответил, что сегодня Свет одолеет Тьму. Андуин объявил о начале битвы. Тьмой, о которой идёт речь, могут быть порождения Повелителей Бездны или они сами, которые являются не меньшей угрозой, чем Пылающий Легион. Возраст В игре World of Warcraft Андуину было 10 лет. . В игре ''Wrath of the Lich King'', ему уже 12. Из даларанского фонтана можно получить золотую монетку Андуина Ринна с текстом желания: "Я хочу вырасти, мне кажется, что мне уже целую вечность 10 лет". Stormrage, периодичски принимающий участие в сюжете после падения Короля-Лича, говорит что Андуину нет ещё и 13. Катаклизм происходит через 3 года после войны против Короля Лича. Андуину в это время должно быть около 15 лет. ''Cataclysm''. В новелле "Преступления Войны" сказано, что Андуину 15 лет.War Crimes, pg. 131 Ему около 18 лет во время событий "Легиона". В "битве за Азерот" ему около 19 лет. Титул Сын короля всегда носит титул Принц. В связи с этим, предыдущий титул Андуина: Его Королевское Высочество Андуин Ринн, Принц Штормграда. После смерти отца, заняв трон, его официальным титулом стал: Его Величество Андуин Ринн, король Штормграда. Цитаты ;Приветствие *''Приветствую, горожанин.'' *''Привет. Слышал новости о моём отце? '' (Убрано 3.0.2 после возвращения отца.) *''Вам нравится в Штормграде?'' Цитаты в "Катаклизме" *''Привет. Пришли поговорить с моим отцом? '' *Присмотритесь, нет ли чего подозрительного. *Я рад что вы здесь. *Нечто странное происходит в Штормграде... *Мы разберёмся в этом. Цитаты в "Легионе" * Шторград благодарит вас за службу Альянсу. Stormwind honors your service to the Alliance. * Будте внимательны. . * Порой нужно сражаться за то, во что веришь. '' * ''Приветствую, мой друг. * Справедливость всегда стоит того, чтобы сражаться за неё. * Сейчас не время для этого. '' * ''Вы испытываете моё терпение.. * Вы же знаете, что я теперь король, да? * Свет испепелит вас! * Альянс - превыше всего. '' * ''Король настолько благороден, насколько благородны идеалы, которым он служит. * Штормграду будет нелегко.. В комиксах *"Друид пострадал на службе у меня и я буду защищать его ценой своей жизни! Чтобы добраться до него, чудовища , сначала вам придётся разобраться со мной! *"Было бы здорово встретиться с Траллом , пап . Из того что я слышал...Он необычаен. Разве достижение мира - не то, чего должен желать король, если это возможно? " *"Зачем тратить свои войска и ресурмы, если несколько слов принесут гораздо больше выгоды? (сказано Гаррошу Адскому Крику во время встречи в Тераморе). *"Вам нетерпится вернуться в Штормград ? Но здесь ещё столько нужно обсудить, и это может повлиять на будущее благополучие и процветание нашего королевства. Заметки * Информация в книге Lands of Conflict об Андуине Ринне описывает на самом деле бывшего короля Вариана Ринна . * Имя Андуина, как и у Лотара Андуина , в честь которого назвали принца, совпадает с названием известной реки в Средиземье Дж.Р.Р.Толкина. * Андуин - единственный ребёнок с голосовой озвучкой. В патче 4.0.3а для него сделали модель-подростка, и он был единственный персонажем, для которого данная модель использовалась, до появления Гневиона в патче 4.3.0а. Мелочи * У Андуина много общего с Валерианом Менгском из вселенной Starcraft. Став взрослыми, они носят одинаковые стрижки. Оба унаследовали свои светлые волосы и основные черты характера от своих долго-болеющих матерей. Оба были короноваными наслдеными принцами и взошли на трон после гибели своих почитаемых отцов. Помимо прочего, оба хотят установления мира. Галерея Изображения File:Anduin Wrynn.jpg|Prince Anduin in-game File:Anduin2.jpg|Prince Anduin in a previous build of WotLK. File:Anduinwrynn.jpg|Prince Anduin Wrynn (RPG) File:Anduin Wrynn TCG.jpg|Anduin in the Trading Card Game. File:Anduinbaby.jpg|Anduin as a baby in his mother's arms. Anduincomic.jpg|Anduin in the comics File:VarianTiffinAnduin.JPG|With his parents. File:Anduinbow.jpg|Anduin with his bow. File:Wow-cvr-15.jpg File:Anduin.jpg|Prince Anduin in Stormwind Keep near his father as seen in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Видео Изменения в патчах * .}} * Ссылки Внешние ссылки ;Official lore ;Lore Dec 25th 2011 at 4:00PM}} de:Anduin Wrynn es:Anduin Wrynn fi:Anduin Wrynn fr:Anduin Wrynn it:Anduin Wrynn nl:Anduin Wrynn pl:Anduin Wrynn